rwby battle of beacon one shot
by matthewneville13
Summary: my oc jacob black used to work for cinder but he fled after the first year and went to beacon and he quickly formed friendships with teams sssn rwby and jnpr along with a few other teams and most of the staff but now the battle of beacon is here and he knows not everyone will survive after all it is a war. UPDATE: if you want any backstory on this one shot just ask.
rwby battle of beacon one shot. by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 1

name: jacob black

age: 26

race: human

height: 6 foot 4

weight: 90 kg.

appearance: he has jet black hair kept in a messy and spikey style with a few bangs that hang above his jet black eyes. he has moderatly tanned skin and a ripped muscle build.

clothing: a jet black hooded trenchcoat, a red undershirt, black padded trousers, black combat boots and red fingerless gloves.

weapons: a large 6 foot claymore that can turn into a m60 machine gun, a large two handed battle axe that can turn into a high calibre sniper rifle, a set of gauntlets and greaves that can fire explosive buckshot, a set of dual custom m1911 pistols that can fire high powered dust infused rounds and lastly a large double barelled revolver that fire high powered explosive rounds. the weapons can be summoned at will.

aura/semblance: he has high amounts of aura and his semblance is super saiyan.

chapter start.

i stood in front of ozpin and pyrrah who stood at the door to autumns resting place and i had a tone of white fang and grim in front of me and i made my claymore appear on my back and i drew it and turned my head to ozpin and pyrrah with a smirk.

"hurry up and go already i'll hold them off as long as i can okay" i said with a smile and ozpin nodded before dragging pyrrah off with him to go get autumn and i saw jaune enter aswell before i burst towards the white fan and grimm. i began tearing through the lines of grim and whtie fang but multiple wounds were appearing on my body from bullets and of course me being stabbed a few times. i continued to fight until i was done and i stabbed my claymore into the floor breathing heavily as blood poured from my wounds and dripped onto the floor making a puddle and i saw cinder arrive along with mercury and emerald and i smiled as i tore my sword from the ground and i pointed it at them. "hello again jacob.. it's been a long time since i had you working for me" cinder stated and i glared at her as i charged her and i began fighting mercury and emerald but my sword was launched from my hand so i made my battleaxe appear and i began fighting with it and i managed to knock emerald unconcious before mercury launched my battle axe away and i decided to fight him on fair ground so i made my gauntlets and greaves appear and i began fighting mercury with punched and kicks and i dodged his strikes easily and he dodged my strikes aswell but i finished him off with a powerful axe kick to the back of the head and i turned to cinder and activated my semblance before charging her and brawling with her. i hit cinder with a roundhouse kick and i continued to hit her with my barrage of attack before my semblance ran out but i continued fighting before i heard the doors to autumns resting place open and phyrah jaune and ozpin leave and they saw me fighting cinder. "you can't defeat me jacob you never could" cinder mocked but i still wouldn't give up and i kept attackign her with a barrage before she grabbed my claymore and rammed it through my chest and i recoiled and coughed out blood and i pulled cinder closer to me making my revolver appear in my left hand behind her back so she wouldn't notice.

"you think you've won ha you haven't won anything" i said as i put my revolvers barell under her chin and i kissed cinder before pulling the trigger and blowing her brains out. "ha i win" i said as i stumbled back tearing myself from my claymore as i did and i ripped it from cinders hands and i turned to juane and i walked towards him and i extended my sword to him.

"here kid use this to remember me by okay" i said before coughing up some blood and pyrrah and juane were staring at me horrified due to my condtion and ozpin looked about ready to cry as i collapsed against juane with him bringing me down to lay on the floor just as team rwby the rest of jnpr and sssn arrived and i smiled up at jaune as blood seeped from my mouth.

"hey guys why the long faces" i said as rwby sssn nora and ren ran over and kneeled by me as i bled out and i made all my weapons appear and i smiled at yang. "yang you need to learn to kick so have these" i said as i gave her my guantlets and greaves i looked at ren and smirked as i gave him my m1911s. "these should be powerful enough for you so use them well" i said wit ha grin and ren nodded with tears in his eyes and i dished out all my other weapons except my battle axe and i looked at ruby and smiled at her.

"hey little rose go pick up my battle axe it's yours now" i said with a smile and ruby nodded as she walked over and picked it up before coming back over and i smiled as i told juane to help me up and he did just that. "if i'm gonna die i at least want to see everyone before i go" i said and juane nodded as he pretty much dragged me to the area everyone was celebrating at and when they saw me and what condition i was in they all stopped celebrating and glynda yelled for the doctors to help me and i smiled at her.

"no don't bother i'm gonna die there ain't no stopping that but don't cry for me at least we won the battle right?" i said and everyoned nodded making me smile as i took a deep breath and closed my eyes as my body began to glow golden.

"i'll be watching over you all from above... that includes you cardin" i said before my body dissapated into golden dust that floated up to the heavens.

(3rd person p.o.v).

teams rwby crdl cfvy sssn jnpr proffesor ozpin glynda and ironwood could be seen standing on a cliff overlooking a rose medow with the moon shining brightly above it that had one grave stone standing proudly on it the gravestone read.

'here lies jacob black

hero of the battle of beacon

friend to all

hunter

and

guardian of the roses' (if you want any backstory on this last line message me).

they had tears in their eyes as they looked down at the gravestone and at that tiem they all heard a familiar voice.

"thank you for everything my friends) they heard the voice of jacob say and they all looked up and saw a see through spirit like version of jacob standing behind his gravestone with a smile before he turned and walked back up into the heavens sprouting a set of white wings as he did.

the end.

authors notes: well that's my first rwby fic and it's a sad one shot well hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
